Vincent's Day
by Redhead Turk
Summary: A belated ficlet about Valentine's Day. It's February 14th in Costa Del Sol, and Cloud wakes up to the happy feeling that it's February 14th. However, one former Turk might have different ideas...


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vincent, but I don't. I don't own anything else either. So there.

-Vincent's Day-

The crew that saved the world from a madman who had four feet hair and seven foot sword was in Costa Del Sol in February. That's right. From all the gils that the crew had saved up, Cloud decided to purchase the Shinra villa. Cid scowled; Barret muttered that the money could be used to save the world; Tifa smiled, because she smiled at whatever Cloud did; Yuffie looked around for things to steal; and Cait Sith was, well, gone, and nobody knew where he was. He just randomly came by in time for dinner and then left again. Nanaki was sunbathing and moonbathing (occasionally), and Vincent Valentine decided that the sunshine was not good for his healthy, bluish pallor and thus found the darkest room and huddle in the corner.

Anyways, it was February 14th, and Cloud woke up happily to the sunshine. He went to the mirror, spent three hours trying to create his gravity-defying 'do into a more gravity-defying one, then hoisted the gravity-defying sword on his back, and strolled out, whistling. He met Tifa, who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Guess what today is!" he yelled. Tifa looked at him while chopping vegetable. She smiled.

"Your birthday?"

"No!"

"Yuffie's birthday?"

"No! Well, maybe, I wouldn't know."

"Aeris?"

Tears flooded Cloud's blue eyes. Tifa hurriedly named another. "Zax?"

More tears. She tried to remedy her mistakes. "Cid?"

"No!"

"Barret?"

"No!"

"Marlene?"

"No!"

"Alright, I give up!"

"It's Vincent's Day!"

Tifa looked at him blankly. "Why Vincent? Is it his birthday?"

"No, but it's Valentine's Day, and since Vincent's last name is Valentine, it's his day!"

"Wow! Really?" She asked, amazed. She never knew Vincent had his own day! "So what do you do on Vincent's Day?"

"We give each other chocolates!"

"Why?"

"Well… I think Vincent gave presents to the poor kids on the streets today." Cloud grinned vacantly at Tifa, and her heart melted.

"Mornin…" Yuffie strolled into the kitchen, wearing sky-blue pajamas and rubbing her eyes. Before she said the next word, Cloud yelled into her ear, "Happy Vincent's Day!"

"Why is it Vincent's?" Yuffie grumbled. Tifa hurried with the explanation. Yuffie immediately woke up at the word _presents_, then said, "Why don't we go back to the tradition and pretend to be poor kids so Vince can give us presents?"

"That's a great idea!" Tifa beamed. "Let's go wake him up!"

* * *

Vincent Valentine, the former Turks gunman who had demons inside his head, was currently sleeping. Under the bed. That's right. Not on bed, under bed. He managed to give living nightmares to the user of the bed, because monsters lived under the bed and that was where Vincent slept. But currently, he was in blissful sleep, when Yuffie's shrieks jerked him awake.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" he thundered. "Can't you see I'm sleeping!"

"Give us presents, now!" Yuffie demanded. Vincent woke up fully this time.

"What?"

"You're supposed to give us presents, because you gave presents to poor kids on the street today!" Cloud shouted happily. Vincent was now confused.

"I did what?"

"You gave presents today! We're poor children! Presents, now!"

"Uh…" He was totally lost in oblivion, and it was very difficult to confuse the former Turk.

"Good night," he tried to go back to sleep, trying to think that it was a nightmare. Unfortunately, Tifa dragged him out of the box that he used as the bed.

"Presents!"

"Preee-sents! Preee-sents!" The two others chanted.

Vincent had had enough. He could not take it anymore. He turned into Chaos out of utter confusion, which scared the bejesus out of the three. They fled, screaming and running.

When they reached Tifa's haven aka kitchen, they sighed, breathing hard and gasping for breath. Then Cloud said:

"Turks are scary…"

Reno cackled somewhere, out of the blue. Elena finally reached the conclusion that the redhead went insane. At last.


End file.
